


Motivation

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows why he does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> For Sentinel_Thurs 200 challenge

One forty nine. One fifty.

He knew metabolisms slowed as you aged, but he'd worked out for years; he earned this body many times over.

And now he had a reason to keep it.

One fifty four. One fifty five.

Blair might talk about Sentinel genetics, but good genes only take you so far. Genes plus sweat however...

One sixty six. One sixty seven.

The tongue that he'd once thought was proof of perpetual motion was now a blessing as it traced his contours, pinning him down with nothing more than Blair's lust. The grunting noises Blair makes as they rub off against each other when anything more would take too long. Once he worked out so his body would let him do what the job demanded. He'd never been vain, but he'd do anything to keep that gleam in his lover's eyes.

One seventy five. One seventy six.

So, despite his partner's pleads to come straight home, four days a week found him at the police gym. Weight training. Running. They helped. But for those abs.

One ninety eight. One ninety nine.

That old army stand-by, sit-ups, were the only thing that worked for him.

Two hundred.


End file.
